


Love You Too

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hard of Hearing Bitty, Hoh Bitty, M/M, also hard of hearing bitty because hell yeah, if u like mountain views and picnics ull like this, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty and Jack go on a hike so Jack can take some sweet pics for class. Erics hearing aids die. They kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Too

                Underneath the shade of the oak tree Bitty stood, looking off at the hill beside him and Jack, out into the forest. He held his breath as the camera shutter flickered, once, twice, three times. “Did one turn out good?” Bitty asked.

               “Yeah, but there’s one more point on this trail I’d like to get.” Jack answered moving along. Bitty trotted beside him. It was beautiful, that morning. Only twelve o’clock, and they were half way through a ravine trail that led to the top of the mountain. The long sloping hills surrounded in tall, old trees and young flowers. The crisp smell of the outdoors was refreshing from the musty Haus.

                Crackling leaves and forest duff crumbled underneath their boots as gigantic clouds move overhead, their large shadows blocking the sun momentarily. Eric smiled, “This was fun, thanks for taking me, Jack.”

                “Yeah-you’re welcome. Thanks for being my subject.” He replied, “We’re almost there.”

                Bitty huffed a bit and pushed through. They talked quietly, although Eric had said that talking loudly was the best way to scare off bears. “There’s no bears at this park, you know.” Jack had assured him.

                The view at the summit was incredible. Endless green and rich browns stretched on forever in all directions. A shimmering blue lake was nestled in between the mountains. All around them, nature swayed in the breeze, the golden grasses swishing back and forth like waves on an ocean. “Sit over there, Bitty.” Jack pointed to a shorter patch of grass, in front of the view of the lake.

                “This good?”

                “Perfect.” Jack counted quietly, “Three-two-one!” Click. Bitty sat in the left hand of the photo, framed by the lovely hills and shouldered by the stunning blue water. Jack smiled, “Looks great.”

                Bitty had already begun to pull out the lunch supplies. He handed Jack his Turkey/Cheddar/Lettuce/Wheat sandwich as he sat down. With satisfaction, Eric bit into a pink apple and leaned back on his hand, “Great view-I can’t believe I’ve never been here before.”

                “Yeah, well, you’ve only been here for two years.” Jack looked down at his sandwich and set the plastic bag back on Bittle’s bag.

                “I know, and I used to love hiking with my mom. Sad I got out of the habit.” Eric looked at the apple and swallowed, “Hey, we should plan a team hike! Wouldn’t that be fun?”

                Jack sat up, “That would be. But, let’s not do it at this park.”

                “Why not?”

                “I… I don’t want to ruin this.” He mumbled.

                “What?” Eric leaned over so his ear was closer. His hair was a wonderful gold in the mid noon sun. The freckles on the back of his neck seemed more prominent, although he had tried his hardest to dowse himself in sunscreen. Jack lost his breath for a moment, Bitty’s eyes flickered with amber and deep tiger’s eye browns.

                “Bitty-I-“

                “Oh, no.” Bitty smacked a hand to his head, he fumbled around in his backpack, “Oh, no.”

                “What?” Jack asked, momentarily shocked.

                “Huh?” Bitty looked up, confused.

                “What’s wrong?”

                Bitty took a second, turned his head down, than back up, “Um, my hearing aids are dead…”

                “I saw you change them this morning-“ Jack said.

                Eric sighed and slunk down, “I thought I changed them this morning.” He pulled the two mint colored aids off and looked at them. They were covered in foils and stickers of hockey sticks and cupcakes. “I must have taken out the old batteries, and put them back in again instead of the new ones. I’m so stupid sometimes!” He looked up at Jack, who opened his mouth to say something, but closed it in realization.

                “We can leave now if you want.” Eric said, he could feel his voice rising in volume, but he was at loss for cues that he was too loud. A mad blush brewed across his cheeks in frustration. But a hand was placed on his shoulder, kindly, gently, softly.

                The landscape behind them was shaded cool, dark colors, under the huge cloud above. With nervous hands, Jack signed, “ _Sorry about your hearing aids_ ” Bitty smiled wryly, “ _Let me say_ ” he paused to think, breathing faster as he began the next phrase, “Um- _Eric, I like you._ ”

                Bittle laughed, “ _I like you too, Jack_.”

                “ _Will you kiss me_?”

                “Oh, um-“ Eric’s blush turned full red, but he looked up at Jack, who seemed fully sincere. ” _Yes._ ”

                He leaned in and Jack caught him, his lips against the others, their eyes closed in the moment. He could feel Jack shaking, under his light touch, and when they pulled away, he looked in disbelief. “You-you signed ‘I like you’ very platonically, Jack.” Bittle grinned, watching his face go white.

                “ _I love you_ , is how it would go” He made a cross over his heart with his arms and pointed at Jack. He repeated the motions and smiled sheepishly, his gray-blue eyes shimmering like the lake down the hill.

                Bitty pulled his hearing aids back on and stood up, hand outstretched for Jack to stand up, “Let’s go home, _friend_.” He winked. Jack blushed.


End file.
